Star Wars
Star Wars is a 20th Century movie saga. There have been many references to the franchise have been featured in various episode of Futurama, from explicit references, visual gags, and nods to famous lines and shots. Season 1 ''Space Pilot 3000'' *The Policemen use lightsabers to apprehend Fry and Bender (but unlike SW lightsabers these cannot cut through things). ''Love's Labours Lost in Space'' *The hologram of Vergon 6's dark matter is similar to the targeting system on the Millenium Falcon. ''My Three Suns *The scenes with multiple suns are similar to the ones seen on Tatooine in ''Episode IV: A New Hope. ''When Aliens Attack'' * wearing a helmet similar to the Rebel pilots in Star Wars]]The battle scene is similar to many Star Wars space battles. *Fry's helmet resembles one worn by Rebel Pilots. *Numerous ships that fly spoof Cloud City ships, X-Wings and many other Star Wars-craft. Season 2 ''Brannigan, Begin Again *Fry and Bender play a game similar to the chess game played by Chewbacca and R2-D2 in ''Episode IV. ''Raging Bender *Galaxy Wars is clearly a spoof of Star Wars. War is the H-Word *Fry mimics Luke's training with Obi-Wan during the training session before the battle. Season 3 That's Lobstertainment! *Jar Jar Binks' head appears in a jar during the Oscar ceremony. The 30% Iron Chef *Bender's mentor said that Elzar "went to the dark side of cooking". *Bender uses a lightsaber-like device to peel a potato. Season 4 Crimes of the Hot *Farnsworth says ''"Oh the jedis are going to feel this one!" ''Jedi are prominent in Star Wars. *Earlier in the episode, Dr. Zoidberg says "It's a trap!" This may be a reference to Admiral Ackbar in Return of the Jedi because they are both sea creature aliens and they said "it's a trap". [[The Sting|''The Sting]] *Hermes exclaims "Great giant sloth, of ice planet Hoth!". ''Hoth is a planet in the Star Wars universe. Season 6 A Clockwork Origin *Cubert calls Zoidberg a dumpster Jedi. *R2-D2 is seen on Roboplanet Season 7 Lethal Inspection *The Planet Express Crew re-enact The Sithal War which was fought by the people of earth and the Sith. The Sith are a prominent enemy in the Star Wars franchise. Viva Mars Vegas *At the beginning of the episode, there is a truck named 'Binks Armored Expressed' which is named after Jar Jar Binks and is driven by two Gungans (the race of Jar Jar Binks). Season 8 Mobius Dick * An alien worker uses a lightsaber like device to cut of a beast's tusk Movies Bender's Big Score *Nixon mentions the force being with them. *The Hanukkah Zombie owns a TIE fighter (ironically he is also voiced by Mark Hamil, who plays Luke Skywalker in the classic trilogy, but Luke shot down TIEs). *The Solid Gold Death Stars are obviously spoofs of Death Stars. *The whole space battle is a spoof of the Battle of Yavin. *Al Gore going through the Achilles' vent and destroying the death star from the inside is a spoof of Lando Calrissian blowing up the Death Star II from the inside. *The bomb hitting the Scammers' ship is based off when a rebel ship crashed into the ''Executor. ''The Beast with a Billion Backs *The police again use lightsabers to apprehend Farnsworth and Wornstrom. *Several ships trying to destroy Yivo are based off of numerous Star Wars ships. Bender's Game'' *The scene with the ship attempting to infiltrate Mom's Dark Matter Mine is arguably similar to the Battle of Hoth, but in reverse. See Also *Star Trek External Links *Star Wars at Wookiepedia Sources Category:Real World Articles